Mariku the irken
by LoonyTC
Summary: Its fmy forst story! Its all about my oc Mariku who is a beautiful Irken who lands on earth an dloodes her memory, so Zim and Dib ty to help her find int hile also trying to win her heart!
1. Chapter 1: intro! nd dib

Mariku screamed as her ship hurtled into the unknown abisss.

"No! Father! Let me staaayyyy!" Her voice trailed off as she hurtled ionto the small bkue planet.

MAariku woke up in the crashed ship. She held her hesad. SAhe could feel a large bump on it, and she couldnt remember anything. She lookes out of the broken glass in the ship. The ground was covered in green fur-like stuff. She climed out, and imediatly fell down straight into the arms of a black haired bcreature with thick glasses and blak hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Mariku looked at the creature,. His skin was very pale, and wasnt green like most of her Irken species. Where was she? The creature gave her a funny look, anf then smiled. :I'm Dib!" he said, still holding Mariku. He examined her closely. Carefully admiring her long curly antennas, her bright magenta eyes, and her gorgeous revealing pink and black out, cleverly decorated with skulls., He blushed a little and asked Mariku what her name was.

"Mariku." she replied. Dib blushed and said "thats a pretty name...' He looked as he was still holding her, and nervously tossed her back into the air, making her tumble to the ground. He screamed and said :Ack! I'm sorry!" but thinks had not been as they seemed, because Mariku has wings! The wings were long and gorgeousm however they were invisible abd no one could see them,. She tenede to surpirse people often by appearing as if she were flying. Dibb nowe knew this creature had to be his forever.

He bluhsed, and yelled nervously "see you at school!Then he ran oof to plan his plan to capture this wonderful alien who'd stolen his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: zim

A/N sorry 4 not posting in 4ever!1! mah computer broke and stuffz and it took 4ever 2 fix it!

zim was pacing around his base with gir

"I LOVES FOOD CUZ IT ROCKS!"" gir squaels. zim tells him to be quiet

"gir i need someone to love i am so lonely" zim saiid

"I LOVES FOOD CUZ IRS ROCKS MASTAH" GIR SAys (A/N: omggg gir ees liek sooo cute i wuvs him!)  
zim, shook his head and paced some more suddenly there was a knock at the door and zim answered it

"hello zim i am invader mariku but you can call me invader mar i am here to help you take over the planet"  
"what? who sent you here?" zim asked with a confused expression

"the tallests" "oh okay" zim sat down on his couch with invader mar he looked at her perfect body and sexy clothes "why would the tallests send her here shes so B-E-A-U-T-Y!"

mar: "well i have to make my base ill b-r-b soon k?"  
zim stuttered with his answer "ookayy... see you tomorrow i guess..."  
mariku left just as perfectly as she had come.  
zim smiled because his wish had come true (A/N look up and rereed if u wanna n his wish! ;)

A/N sorry dat chapter was sooo sotrt! ill make teh nxt 1 longer k? ;)  
o and look at dis review i got 4 ch. 1:

"I have several Irken Ocs myself so I know how hard it is to make them realistic and plausible. I did a lot of research to understand the race and to make them as non-sueish as possible; you however, must have shitted this out without so much as watching an episode.

1. Irken uniforms are, well, uniform. They certainly don't have stupid graphics! Skulls and skimpyness are not clever but lame and stupid! Why would you dress like a whore when you don't have any sexual organs, or even boobs!

2. Irkens do not have wings. What the fuck were you thinking!

3. Irkens do not have parents. They are born in test tubes. How many times must you idiots screw that up!

4. Your grammar is horrible; don't you even read this shit?

5. Dib is waaaay to OOC; he isn't even DIB anymore. Imma name him Gary Stu! Dib wouldn't want to love an Irken; he's too against them for that.

6. Irkens are not sexual; their lekku seem like the only "pleasure spot" they have and even then; female Irkens cannot reproduce or have sex; demonstrated by their artificial births and lack of any noticeable reproduction organs -as stated earlier. Tak; who is 100s of years old lacks any curvature whatsoever.

7. I can see why she was exiled; she's a little whore of a bitch.

Did you even read any of this? If so; I hope you get that you need to improve A LOT before making another chapter of "Mary Sue the not-so-Irken""

well mr irk-help-da-sues u must b pretty close minded bcuz of ur review! it was only freaking ch. 1! da story gets better i promise just keep reading!1 omg hipocrite...


	3. Chapter 3: skool and love

A/N wow 2 chps in 1 nite im ona rollll! ima gonna try to finsish teh 1st 10 chapter now!

~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~(A/N i meen teh day after yesterdai lol)  
mar waited in front of the skool

"hey mariku whats up?" dib said coming by.  
"o nothing you can call me mar b-t-w." mariku said also

''o ok coolio" dib laughed then zim came too

"like oh my god mar nice to see you again!" zim said loudly

"yep l-o-l hey were gonna be late lets get inside" mariku said and they walked inside zim and dib sat down where tey always sit

"class today we have another hopeless apandeg (A/N omg sorrt uf i splelled dat rong!" to da student body her naem is mar and she has ometing to say"  
"hai my name is mar im new and all of zim and dib are my new friends so please dot bother them cuz they rock! ^_^" mariku said loudly like zim

"yeah whatever" ms bitters said. "you go to the underground classroom!" she yelled pointing to a girl with purple hair

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" SHE SAID REALLY Loudly and then drpped too the underground classes mariku sat down next to zim and dib (A/N in dA MIDDLE)  
suddenly dib gave her some flowers blushing "thank you dibbers!" mar said and took the flowers "your welcome" dib said and he stuck his toungue at zim "zim got yo a present to! zim said loudly and gave mariku some chocolates"  
"thank you two zim!" mariku said loudly and started eating the chocolate

ms bitters said "doom doom doom go home now!" so they did mariku had the best school day ever so she went home and wrote about it in her jounal

'dear diary today zimmy and dibbers gave me super cool gifts liek choc. and flowers! arent they liek the nicest guys ever? and theyre both sooo hot! love mar" she closed her journal and went to sleep.

A/N did u gais liek that? i though it was my best chapte zim and dib r sooooo cute around mariku byt marku is awesome so how can ublame tem lol?  
so wat odo u guys think will haoppen next im still thinking about it but ill get it done by liek tomorrow k? :DDDD


	4. Chapter 4: preparatons

A/N sorryi diddnt get teh 1st 10 chapters done last nite but i was sooooo tured! tank u gas 4 da nice reviews and favs! u gais rox! o and i went back nd edited sum spellingz in chp. 2 & 3 soo itll make mor sens! on with da show! :DDD

mariku sat down on the ground (cuz it was the weekend so she had no skool)  
zim and gir walked by "o hey mar! whats up?" zim asked "zim lately ive beenfeeling soo lonely" mar said "o really? why is that?" zim asked again "well i have no 1 not even a sir unit!" mar said looking at gir (who was trying to catvh butterflies)  
"i can help you with that mar! zim will build you a sir unit!" zim said loudly "really? mariku asked zim grabbed her 3 fingered hand and pulled her to his base "we could get you a disgise too before you go to skool!" zim said loudly mariku smirked "thatd woulf rock!" so they went to zims house and zim built her an ew sir unit it looked just like gir but with dark pink eyes "KIR REPORTING FOR DUTY" the robot said mariku giggled "shes sooo cute! she sqeeled "i-k-r?" zim said "what will you name her?" he asked "well duhh her name is kir isnt that right, kir?" mariku asked also "yes mastah" kir said with bright pink eyes (A/N insted of dark pink lol) zim smiled like mar "now we need your disguise for skool" zim put on his disguise "this is zim's disguise"  
"wow zim you look so cute in your disguise!" mariku said and zim blushed "so here is my disguise-making-machine-thing." zim said mariku picked a disguise and got into the disguise-making-machine thing when she stepped out he had long dark raven blue hair pail skin ad red pupils "wow shes so pretty..." zimmy said quietly to himself "what?" mariku asked "nothing!" zim said quickly "o ok im gonna take kir for a walk" mariku said "YAY" kir said loudly n her dog suit (A/N she had got in teh disguise machine wit mariku) kirs cdog suit looked just liked girs except the ears were pink and the entire suit wa peourple istead of green so mariku took kir on a wlak 


	5. Chapter 5: story by mahf riend

A/N: HEYY SORRU I HAVENT UPDATED BUT I HAV SKOOL AND SYUFF SO YAH MAH FRIEND SENT ME A STORY AND SHE DONT HAV A FF ACCOUNT SO SHE SAID I CULD UPDATE IT HERE NEXT CHAPTER OF INVADER MAR SHOUL BE OUT SOON!1!

(A/n: I only wrote this for laughs please don't take it too seriously. ^_^' Thanks to my friend Kelly ((A/N DATS ME)) for uploading this on her Fanfiction account, it really means a lot! The My Little Ponies were dancing to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley when suddenly Mudkipz riding rolfcopters attacked!  
"All your base are belong to us!" they yelled, firing their lasers at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled, and flew over to her shielding her from the lasers. "Grab my wing, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow Dash's wing, and they shot into space shouting "ADVENTUREEE!" leaving the other 4 ponies, and Spike the dragon, behind. The ponies fan far away from the mudkipz.  
"Help! Help!" Weever yelled.  
"What is wrong with your face?" Rarity asked.  
"I was born like this-" Weegee started.  
"O RLY? Well obviously we need to do a complete make over!" "Not now! Look ponies, there's something horrible happening in Ponyville!" Weegee yelled.  
"Is Discord trolling everyone again?" Twilight Sparkle said.  
"Hey! I'm trapped in stone, remember?" Discord cut in, while Chocolate Rain played in the background.  
"Oh right..." Twilight Sparkle said, and Discord flew away.  
"No! The problem is several young ponies have gone missing!" Weegee yelled.  
"Well, that's not a problem!" Pinkie Pie said, happily.  
"Why not?" Weegee asked.  
"We can just have cake!"  
"...I'm sorry Pinkie, I never thought I'd have to tell you this soon but... The cake is a lie." Applejack stated.  
"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie yelled, then ran away.  
"Oh well, we'll find her later. Anyway, the answer is we obviously have a rapist running around Equestria, and he's climbin' in yo' windows, snatchin' yo' people's up..." Twilight Sparkle said, matter-of-factly.  
"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT SO QUICKLY?" The ponies turned and saw... Pedobear!  
"Pedobear! I knew it was you!" the three ponies said together. Pedobear quickly turned.  
"What? I've never heard of this 'Pedobear!' My name is Boxxy!" Pedobear said frantically.  
"Nice try, Pedobear! Your days of sexing up little teenage girls in animes and small ponies are over!" Rarity shouted.  
"With your over 9000 penises, that are all raping children!" Oprah Winny, the pony, said. "Now I want you off the fuckin' set!" she yelled.  
"Oh, okay. I'll just go... And be... All alone..." Pedobear said sobbing. 


End file.
